Summer Diaries Drama CD Translation-Persona 5: The Animation, Vol 7
by Willowbright
Summary: Translation of Persona 5 The Animation Drama CD: "Summer Diaries" consisting of 5 interconnected stories about the Phantom Thieves' summer vacation. It's summer vacation and the Phantom Thieves make plans to befriend Futaba and help her socialize. Ren suggests they try getting to know her better. In between, he participates in the Big Bang Burger Challenge and watches Like A Dragon
1. Let's Deepen Our Bonds

**The Phantom Thieves' Phantabulous Plan: Utilize Summer Vacation to Help Futaba Socialize is a-go!**

_Shortly after Futaba recovers from awakening to her Persona, the Phantom Thieves want Futaba to join them but how? Ren suggests befriending her. Everyone begins pitching ideas for bonding over summer vacation activities._

* * *

**At Leblanc's Attic**

Ren: Let's deepen our bonds.  
Yusuke: How?  
Makoto: First of all, we'll need to help her open up to us. If we each spend an entire day with her, maybe she'll get more used to being around us, right?  
Yusuke: I see. We do have time for that, thanks to summer vacation.  
Makoto: Next, we have to get her out of the house and get used to socializing in public.  
Ryuji (snaps fingers): Then let's end by going to the beach! There'll be tons of people there!  
Ann: That's a great idea! We should go before jellyfish season begins. Let's run this by Futaba-chan!  
Futaba: You're listing choices, but I'm not really given a choice...

[Futaba scarfs down her instant yakisoba]

Ann: It'll be fine! We'll definitely have lots of fun!  
Ryuji: To sum it up, everyone will be swimming in the sea. Oh man, this is gonna be hella fun!  
Futaba [whines]: Don't get all happy-go-lucky on me!  
Makoto: I'll come over tomorrow. Let's get along.  
Yusuke: Let me help as well. I don't have anything planned.  
Makoto: Thanks. We can set a schedule where we rotate with spending time with her, depending on who's free.  
Futaba: Hold on! Don't just go and decide things-  
Morgana: You don't want to, Futaba?  
Ren: Don't force yourself.  
Futaba: ...It's not that I don't want to. It really isn't but, my heart's unprepared…  
Ann: Let's get along, Futaba-chan.  
Makoto: Well then, if you'll excuse me for today.  
Ann: Bye-bye!  
Ryuji: See ya!

[Makoto exits]

Futaba: Can I really do this..?  
Ren: Mmm. Good luck.  
Futaba ("button mashing" Morgana's cheeks): Grr, the Phantom Thieves... Their way of thinking is more about self-interest than I thought...!  
Morgana: Why-why me!? Hey! Stop kneading my face! **SHTOP**!  
Ren: I'm worried.

* * *

**PERSONA 5 the Animation Original Drama CD: Summer Diaries (38:54)**  
**Release date: Dec 26, 2018**

CAST  
Ren Amamiya: Jun Fukuyama  
Ryuji Sakamoto: Mamoru Miyano  
Ann Takamaki: Nana Mizuki  
Morgana: Ikue Ohtani  
Yusuke Kitagawa: Tomokazu Sugita  
Makoto Niijima: Rina Satou  
Futaba Sakura: Aoi Yuuki  
Chihaya Mifune: Haruka Terui

_Enclosed with PERSONA5 the Animation Vol.7 Limited Edition BD/DVD (ANZX-13583/ANZB-13583)._


	2. Human Conversation 101

**Human Conversation 101**

Ren (narrating): And then, the next day…

* * *

**At Futaba's Room**

Makoto (knocking): Futaba? Can I come in?

[From inside Futaba's room, the sound of something metal like a bowl or a pan clatters on the floor.]

Futaba: Huh!? Why're you here?  
Makoto: I mean, today's the special training, right?  
Futaba: W-w-w-wait! Just a m-moment! We're gathering here...it's not at Leblanc?  
Makoto: You'll be more relaxed that way, right?  
Futaba: There's a demon out there...  
Morgana: Makoto's serious about this, huh? Already out with the Spartan training.  
Makoto: Anyway, I'm coming in.  
Futaba: Y-you can't! Just wait a bit!

[sounds of Futaba frantically rearranging her room]

Makoto: Hmm? What could she be doing?  
Yusuke: She must have things she wants to hide. The last of the manjuu for instance.  
Ren: Oh yeah.  
Makoto: No, she's not you, Yusuke. Well, I guess it's fine.  
Morgana: Hmm? It's gotten quiet.  
Makoto: Okay then, we're coming in.

[She opens the door. They are shocked by what Futaba's wearing.]

Makoto: Uh...Futaba, what's with that China Girl mask?  
Futaba: Please pay it no mind.  
Yusuke: Such avant-garde design. You have exceptional taste.  
Ren: It's pretty good.  
Futaba: Boo~  
Morgana: I was wondering what you were doing. You were searching for a mask to hide your face, huh?  
Makoto: Hey, Futaba… Uh, I understand how you feel but if we can't see your face, it'll be difficult to socialize with you. Would you mind removing it?  
Futaba: Ehh...?  
Yusuke: The theme for this time is "communication". As such, in order to communicate properly, we ought to be able to speak face to face.  
Ren: This is so we can be open and honest with each other.  
Futaba (pulls off mask reluctantly): Mmm...Fine.  
Makoto (sighs in relief): For the time being, let's begin.  
Morgana: So, what do you plan on doing?  
Makoto: I'd like to have a simple and normal conversation. Having a conversation is the basics of communication.  
Ren: You seem confident.  
Makoto: As Student Council President, I often had to speak in front of others. Don't think too hard about our conversation. We're just going to talk about ordinary topics today.  
Yusuke: And what do you mean by ordinary topics?  
Makoto: You know, things like food or the weather. Well then, let's begin with food. What do you like to eat, Futaba?  
Futaba: Organic ones.  
Makoto: Um, that wasn't exactly what I meant…

[Futaba pouts. Makoto flounders for another topic.]

Makoto: L-Let's try a different topic! How about the weather? I heard that this heat wave is showing no sign of stopping…  
Futaba: Dunno, I haven't been out.  
Makoto: O-oh, right…  
Morgana: Makoto's getting overwhelmed…  
Makoto: Th-this is odd… It wasn't supposed to go like this… By the way Yusuke, what have you been doing this whole time?  
Yusuke: Pose it like this, arrange it like that...Mm-hmm, this is the very beauty of symmetry. I've done well.

[He steps back to admire his handiwork revealing Futaba's Phoenixman Rangers arranged in DBZ's Ginyu Force pose.]

Ren: Yusuke...what is that?  
Yusuke: Ah, some of their heads came off when I was moving them, but I made sure to rearrange them pleasingly.  
Futaba: W-waaaahhh! M-my children… Wh-what have you done...to my Neo Feathermen?!  
Makoto: Neo Featherman? Where have I heard that name from?  
Ren: They're quite colorful and vibrant.  
Yusuke (chuckles): I made it so that their heads and limbs had an evenly matched color scheme.  
Futaba (grumbles): Yellow and Pink's faces are… Red's been hacked to bits…And Blue and Black got combined! Curse you, Inari. I won't forgive you.  
Yusuke: "Inari"?  
Futaba: Your thief clothes were like a fox hence, "Inari"!  
Yusuke: Inari…  
Morgana: Arguing back and forth like that. Weren't Lady Ann and Ryuji doing that before?  
Futaba: They were in the perfect poses too…! It was so much work getting them set up just right! You wouldn't know aesthetics if it hit you in the face, Inari!  
Yusuke (indignant): W-who do you think you're pointing at?  
Futaba: Inari!

[Yusuke's slightly ticked off]

Morgana: Oi, oi, this isn't "communication" anymore...are we gonna be okay?  
Ren: Probably…

[Some minutes later...]

Yusuke: I see… So their versatility allows you to recreate almost any dramatic scene you can imagine.  
Futaba: Victory is great for action, and Neo's got the coolest transforming suit. Gives me chills.  
Yusuke: Art depicts a flash of inspiration, but models offer a much different means of enjoyment. How profound.  
Morgana: How about that - Futaba's having a regular conversation, isn't she?  
Ren: She's actually excited over an unexpected topic.  
Makoto: It seems she doesn't have a problem talking to others as long as the subject interests her. I suppose the topics I brought up were not the right ones.  
Ren: Nah, if she keeps this up, we're one step closer to the beach.  
Futaba: So this is all I gotta do? What a breeze!  
Makoto: By the way, those are called "Neo Featherman", right? It looks like there will be an event for it by the seaside theater.  
Futaba: Wha-! Is that true!?  
Makoto: Yes, when I saw it when I was looking up information for the beach… I think there were details on the home page -  
[Futaba grabs her laptop and runs a search.]  
Futaba: Found it. Come and see the Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman Explosive Summer, a Special Show by the beachside. Seriously? _**I**_ actually overlooked something?  
Makoto: Actively participate with Neo Featherman on the beach during summer. It says that after the show, there will be a handshake event?  
Yusuke: With this heat, the beach is going to be scorching hot. I can't fathom doing that. You'd have to be insane.  
Morgana: But Futaba, doesn't this want to make you go to the beach a little more?  
Futaba: Mm-hmm!  
Yusuke: Hmm, then we ought make preparations.  
Ren: Preparations?  
Yusuke: What kind of tea cakes do you think the Neo Feathermen prefer?  
Morgana (exasperated): Oi, oi, I don't think anyone would consider it viable to bring tea cakes to the beach.  
Makoto: That's true. If Futaba feels indebted to them, perhaps we will need to prepare a present, you think?  
Morgana: There was someone!  
[Futaba types away, exploring the website.]  
Futaba: Hmm? Even the collab-cafe is gonna be selling some merch. This is a pretty serious event.  
Morgana: Well, in any case, it's good to see Futaba so excited.  
Yusuke: With that level of anticipation, reaching our goal will be a cinch.  
Ren: There's that, as well as making a ton of fun summer memories together with Futaba.  
Makoto: That's right. Let's all work together to make best memories we can!  
Futaba (starry-eyed): I can meet Neo Featherman!


	3. Ren and the Big Bang Burger Challenge

**Ren, Ryuji,** **and**** the Big Bang Burger Challenge**

Ren (narrating): That night at Shibuya Central Street.

* * *

**At Shibuya Central Street Convenience Store**

[Ren's working part-time as a cashier at the Convenience Store. He scans the items and rings up the total on the register.]

Ren: Your change is 7 yen. Thank you very much.  
[The automatic doors slide open]  
Ren: Welcom-  
Ryuji: Yo! Working hard I see. Nicely done, nicely done!  
Ren: …  
Ryuji: Hey? Is that tasty? The summer menu's limited time Iyashi Chuuka?  
Ren: Shh! I'm in the middle of work.  
Ryuji: Oh, er, my bad.  
Ann: You're almost done right? The two of us can just wait at Big Bang Burger. You and Morgana can meet up with us there, 'kay?  
Ren: Okay.

**At Big Bang Burger**

Ryuji: Ohh? Neo Featherman, huh? Now that you mention it, Futaba had posters taped up in her room.  
Ann: But isn't it great things went so well on the first day? Ryuji and I will go see her tomorrow.  
Morgana: Is it gonna be at Futaba's room again?  
Ann: Mm-mmm. It'll be at Leblanc. There's games and a DVD player.  
Ryuji: Don'tcha think it'd be cool if we slowly integrated Futaba by doing the things we Phantom Thieves normally do for fun? You know, something along those lines.  
Ren: I see.  
Ryuji: And so, we're just gonna _laze about_ in the attic. Just like usual.  
Ann: And we'll have snacks.  
Ryuji: You'll get fat.  
Ann: Shut it!  
Ryuji: Speaking of "fat", doesn't that pique your interest? The poster hanging in the middle of the store.  
Ren: Hmm? The "Big Bang Challenge"?  
Morgana: That is one enormous burger. Just how many thousands of calories is in one?  
Ryuji: What's this, what's this? In the evenings, you can choose any burger challenge for one-coin, it says. Hoh. Hoh.  
Ann: Wait. Ryuji, don't tell me-  
Ryuji: Hey, Ren! Let's take the challenge! The two of us!  
Ren: Wha- So sudden. Why?  
Ryuji: Take a closer look! The prize for eating the Cosmic Tower Burger? What's written there?  
Ren: Captain Badge.  
Ryuji: **_YES__!_** And what's **MY** Persona's name?  
Ren: Captain Kidd.  
Ryuji: _**YES!**_ Well done!  
Ann: That's why you're taking the challenge...? You're just like an elementary school kid. Hey, Morgana talk some sense into-  
Morgana: That's not bad! Alright! You guys should take on the challenge!  
Ann: Hold-!  
Morgana: It'll deepen one's link to their Persona! Additionally, if you gallantly consume that gigantic burger, you'll increase your _Guts_, gain _Knowledge_ on conditioning your body, pace yourself on your _Proficiency_, and you just might up your manly _Charm_!  
Ryuji: Yup! Yup! You're saying all the right things!  
Ann: Geez! You're so gonna wreck your stomach!  
Ryuji: So how 'bout it Ren? You ain't running from this contest, are you?  
Ren: !  
Ryuji: I, of course, will be having the biggest burger: the Cosmic Tower Burger. Ren, what about you?  
Ann: Don't get provoked by him, you hear me?  
Ryuji (snickers): If you're worried, you can have yourself the tiniest of the burgers: the Comet Burger.  
Ren (clicks tongue): Then, I too will have the Cosmic Tower Burger. Naturally.  
Ryuji (gasps dramatically): REN-REN!  
Ann: Geez! Boys are so...  
Ryuji: Hmph. We're gonna light this summer heat on fire.  
Ann: Was that supposed to sound cool?  
Morgana: Okay! It's decided!

...

**At Big Bang Burger**

Morgana: A formidable enemy makes its appearance! Looks tough. You two had better proceed with caution.  
Ann: It's _HUGE_! This is a burger? More like a mountain - a mountain of meat!  
Morgana: The time limit is 30 minutes. Ready? **CHARGE**!  
Ryuji: Rah!  
Ren: Let's go!

[Gross slobbering noises as Ryuji scarfs down his burger like mad. Morgana takes on his role as commentator.]

Morgana: Whoa! Ryuji's off to a feverish start! On the other hand, Ren is-!

[Slow munching noises from Ren who eats at an even pace reminiscent of a cow chewing on its cud.]

Morgana: His glasses gleam with coolness as he continues to munch on his burger. He might not have Ryuji's vigor but he's going at a steady pace.  
Ryuji (between mouthfuls): What's the matter, Ren? You keep going at that snail's pace, you're never gonna catch up to ME!  
Morgana: You gonna eat or talk? Pick one!  
Ren (in between several large bites): Back at ya. If you want to surrender, now's the time.  
Ryuji: Heh! Them's fighting words. You wouldn't be my companion, no - rival otherwise!

[Ren and Ryuji have a bro moment in the middle of their eating contest.]

Ren: _Ryuji_!  
Ryuji: _Ren_!  
Ann: What is this?  
Ryuji (burps): Let's crush this thing! Raahhhh! Crap. I'm done for.

[Ryuji keels over]

Morgana: Ryuji's down! How undisciplined! There's still half of it left!  
Ryuji: Sorry. This is it for me. Please, you gotta avenge me.

[Baton Passes to Ren]

Ren: Even if you say that…  
Morgana: Whoa there! Ren's hands have stopped moving! The countdown timer's still ticking away! This is one tough battle~!

[Ren takes a breath and releases it, steeling himself.]

Morgana: Here's some advice from me. I don't think you have the luxury of enjoying the taste. Don't chew, just swallow.  
Ren (glasses glint): No. Wrong.  
Morgana: What?  
Ren: The flavor is the key to victory.

[cue "Last Surprise"]

Morgana: What the? He's drenched with the potato condiment?  
Ann: He's covered the burger with the seasoning! I see! He intends to eat the rest in one go using the power of a new flavor!

[Ren wolfs down the rest of his burger.]

Ren: Thanks...for the food…

[Big Bang Burger fanfare plays]

Morgana: Are you serious? He finished the entire thing!  
Ann: The gigantic mountain of meat is…  
Ryuji: Ren!  
Ren: Heh. Ryuji. I've avenged you.

[They high-five.]

Morgana (moved): **_Oh~!_** They exchanged such a passionate high-five!  
Ann (sniffs): Geez. Boys are dumb.  
Morgana: Lady Ann, don't tell me you're crying?  
Ann: Am not!  
Female Employee: Open twenty-four hours a day because there is no day or night in space! My sincerest congratulations on completing the challenge! Since you managed to topple the Cosmic Tower Burger, I present to you, the highest-ranked certification available here: the Captain Badge!  
Morgana: Ohh!  
Ann: You did it!  
Ren: Ryuji, this is for you.  
Ryuji: Thank you, Ren!  
Female Employee: Additionally!  
Ren: Additionally?  
Female Employee: You are hereby commemorated as the 100th person who completed the Big Bang Challenge. You also receive an Admiral Pocket Watch as a bonus prize.  
Ryuji: Eh? There's actually one hundred other people who've finished eating that thing before?  
Ann: Big Bang Burger is a chain store overseas, right?  
Ren: I humbly accept.  
Female Employee: We'll be wholeheartedly awaiting your return!


	4. July 30th - Like A Dragon

**7/30 - Like a Dragon**

**At Leblanc Attic**

[The Admiral pocket watch clinks as Ren sets it on his display shelf.]

Morgana: I knew you'd place it on this shelf too. Right next to the ramen bowl, next to the donburi, and then we have the burger pocket watch. What a surreal line-up.  
Ren: Still, it's not a bad view.  
[Ren's phone rings]  
Morgana: Huh…? IM? It's from Makoto.

[Ren pulls out his phone and reads the text message.]

_**Makoto:** There's a movie that won't be in theaters for much longer._  
_**Makoto:** It's called "Like A Dragon". You know, the one by that famous director._  
_**Makoto:** It's a summer special feature and I've been curious about it for a while._  
_**Makoto:** I'm concerned about Futaba but, you did say to leave it to Ryuji and Ann. If you'd like, want to take this chance and go see it tomorrow?_

Morgana: Hmm, well why not? Ryuji and the others use the hideout on their own anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem.  
Ren: That's true. I'll reply with that.

[He types his reply and hits send.]

_**Makoto:** Thanks! Then, let's meet in front of the movie theater at Shinjuku._

Morgana (yawns): I wonder what kind of movie it is. We should get to sleep.

[Ren and Morgana fall asleep. It's warm so there's no need for a light blanket.]

**At Shinjuku Theater Entrance**

[Ren runs over to Makoto who is waiting by the theater entrance.]

Makoto: Sorry, I got here a bit early. I've been looking forward to this for some time, so…  
Ren: Makoto, this is the movie you wanted to see...?  
Makoto (gulps): Th-That is, a famous director was responsible for this movie. Who wouldn't want to see it...? Besides, this is all part of a study on society!  
Ren (dubiously): ...I see.  
Makoto: Why are you looking at me like that? Let's go inside already!

[He nods and they walk into the theater.]

**Shinjuku Theater Interior**

[They find a spot in the middle row. Ren leans back into his seat, taking in the all the guts and glory that is "Like A Dragon". Makoto sits to his left, clenching her fists, completely absorbed by the hot-blooded performance of the actors.]

* * *

Yakuza A: The hell kinda apology is that, you bastard?! If you're gonna take responsibility, cut off your own finger! **_HUH?!_**

[Yakuza A slams the table with his fists.]

Yakuza B: You underestimatin' me, dammit? Like hell I'm payin' with a finger over something so trite!

[Yakuza B slams the table with an equal amount of force.]

Yakuza A: Whaddya mean 'trite'? You ain't getting cold feet on me. If you think you're to blame, hurry up and DO IT! **HUH!**

[Yakuza B strikes the table with his fist.]

Yakuza B: **FINE THEN!** I'll do it! Bring out the dagger! Once you've hardened yer resolve, ya gotta hit it dead on and nothin' but!  
Yakuza A: Fine then…  
Yakuza B: Hell yeah! Bring it out already!

* * *

[The two yakuza continue to bicker back and forth.]

[Makoto gasps. She's really into it.]

Morgana (_sotto voce_): Hey, Makoto's fists have been clenched this entire time… Whatever she said before about the director was probably just an excuse. She loves this stuff…

[Ren is also swept up by the intensity. He gulps audibly, gripping his knees.]

Morgana: Hold- Ren! Not you too!  
Ren (to himself): _I feel like I learned more about the determination that the chivalrous yakuza have…_

[+3 points to Guts!]

[Ren and Makoto walk out to the theater lobby, chatting about the movie.]

Makoto: Ah, that was interesting! Especially the final scene. I was so nervous, I was clenching my fists with all my might!  
Morgana: And when you clutched my tail, I nearly thought I was gonna scream!  
Ren: We should get going.  
Makoto: Oh. You're right. Um, sorry! Could you hold on just a second? I'll be right back!

[Makoto runs off.]

**Outside Shinjuku Theater**

Morgana: That Makoto, she went right back in. What do you think she went to do?  
Ren: Who knows. But she said she'd be right back.

[From his left, he sees two people approaching.]

Annoying Burly Okama: My, oh my, you're that blonde cutie's friend, ain'tcha?  
Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal: MY! It's true! This absolutely has to be fate! DESTINY!

[Ren startles and tries to back away. The horror.]

Ren: Uh-!  
Morgana: It's those guys from that one time!  
Annoying Burly Okama: Geez, that guy's face and muscles were exactly what I was looking for but I carelessly let him get away. He ran away so quickly last time. What a shame.  
Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal (titters): Hey, you. Since we meet again, why don't you tell us more about him?  
Ren: That's, uh-

[He's desperately looking for a chance to escape, internally begging for something, anything to come save him.]

Annoying Burly Okama (menacingly): Oh, deary me. When you, when you, when you make a face like that - we're not gonna devour you or anything.

[Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal closes in, punctuating each word with a crack of his knuckles.]

Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal (giggles grossly): However, if you won't honestly tell us, we just might have to lightly **_pu-ni-sh YOU!_**  
Ren: But, that's -  
Annoying Burly Okama: Non, non, no problem! We'll let you come back after our little chat. So~  
Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal: (cackles maniacally): I can't take it anymore! It's no fun if we rush it~~~! JUS' KIDDIN'! Hurry up, let's go! Take a ride with us!  
Ren: Um! Maybe another time!  
Morgana: **_RUN FOR IT!_ Ren!**

[Ren grunts and sprints away as fast as his legs can carry him.]

Annoying Burly Okama: Waitwaitwait! Wait just a moment~!  
Annoying Burly Okama's Irritating Okama Pal: MY DESTINY~!

[Makoto comes back from her shopping.]

Makoto: Sorry for the wait! It was a lot more crowded than I thought- huh? Where'd he go? I told him I'd be back shortly. Oh, I'm sure he didn't go too far. Guess I'll check some spots nearby.

**Shinjuku Red Light District**

[Makoto's been searching for Ren and Morgana for quite some time. She's slowing down and is beginning to feel a little worn out.]

Makoto: There's so many people. Doesn't look like I'll find him anytime soon. Maybe I should just double back to the theater…  
Chihaya: You there! The dark-haired lady!  
Makoto: Huh, me?  
Chihaya: Yes! Are you interested in having your fortune read? Would you look at that, right now it's free of charge!  
Makoto: Fortune telling? I'm sorry but, I don't really believe in -  
_Wait a minute. Come to think of it, the girls at school and Eiko are entranced by fortune telling. Could this be one of the areas I'm lacking in?_

[Realizing this is yet another learning opportunity and another way to understand her peers, she approaches Chihaya.]

Makoto: I understand. Then, would you read my fortune?  
Chihaya: Yes! Please, take a seat in front of me.

[Makoto folds her white tunic beneath her before sitting and scoots forward. The stool scrapes on the pavement.]

Chihaya (cheerfully): Well then, what type of consultation can I interest in you today?  
Makoto: What does a girl around my age normally request?  
Chihaya: Let's see, the most popular thing they ask for has to be love compatibility.  
Makoto: "Love".  
Chihaya: Yes. They also ask things like luck with wealth, academic success, and everything in between.  
Makoto (thinking): _I see. Eiko did talk a lot about love compatibility. She must have come here._

[She puts a hand on her chin, considering her options, then makes her decision. After all, it's all in good fun, right?]

Makoto: Very well, I'd like to know about my love compatibility.  
Chihaya: Love compatibility, is it? Well then, since you're here, why don't I give you the full package, love compatibility included of course?  
Makoto: I'm in your care. Oh, but before that...  
Chihaya: Yes?  
Makoto: Just to be sure, I cannot divulge my name, birth date, or blood type. Is that okay?  
Chihaya: Eh?  
Makoto: Eh? I was under the impression that fortune telling required that information. Am I wrong?  
Chihaya: It's true that it might be needed but I just use tarot cards to read your fortune.  
Makoto: Is that right? That's good. Nowadays, people will just blithely give out personal information which is a bit...  
Chihaya: You're quite cautious. Is your family involved in a line of work that requires you to be prudent? A police officer or a public prosecutor for example.

[A flag sets off in Makoto's head.]

Makoto: Eh? A police officer or a public prosecutor?  
_Amazing! She's right on the money regarding father and Sis's jobs._

[Chihaya shuffles the tarot cards.]

Chihaya: Um, is something the matter? You're clenching your fists.  
Makoto (fiercely): No, it's nothing. Please continue.  
Chihaya (nervously): O-okay.  
Chihaya (thinking): _This girl's going a bit overboard..._

[The Cheerful Fortune Teller puts on her most professional smile.]

Chihaya: Well then, let's begin reading your fortune, okay?  
Makoto (to herself): Tarot cards…

[She stares at the cards before looking to Chihaya for instruction.]

Makoto: Since I'm not familiar with the procedure, what should I do?  
Chihaya: Ah...well, you can pick the first card you see while thinking of what you want me to predict as I shuffle the cards. When the timing's right for you, please tell me to stop.  
Makoto: I understand.  
Chihaya: Well then, here I go.

[She begins shuffling the tarot cards. And shuffles. And shuffles some more.]

Chihaya: Uh...um…

[Makoto's lips are pursed in acute concentration. She's clenching her fists, watching each card get shuffled and shuffled again.]

Chihaya: Uh...um! Are you ready yet?  
Makoto: Eh? Ah, oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't really grasp the timing.  
Chihaya: Is that so? You really don't need to overthink it. Just go by your intuition.  
Makoto: Intuition. I see. It's that sort of thing, right?  
Chihaya (thinking): _This girl really is a difficult person!_

[Chihaya scoops up the cards.]

Chihaya: Well then, I'll just shuffle the cards once more -  
Makoto: Stop!  
Chihaya: So fast!  
Makoto: Eh? Huh? I'm sorry, was that too fast?

[Chihaya waves her hands frantically.]

Chihaya: Oh no! It's no problem! Well then, let me give you the full reading.

[She lays out the cards one by one.]

Chihaya: This arrangement is...could it be that recently, something around you has changed?  
Makoto: Meaning?  
Chihaya: Let's see, for example, money related troubles?

[Another flag raises in Makoto's head.]

Makoto (thinking): _Bullseye! But I can't tell people that._

[She frowns a little.]

Makoto: I'm afraid that's something I can't answer.  
Chihaya (a little exasperated): Is that right? Okay, next up, it seems you've started something new as of late. Have you joined a team or a club?

[Yet another flag raises.]

Makoto (thinking): _Don't tell me she's referring to the Phantom Thieves? If so, she's right on the mark again. I wasn't interested in fortune telling but unexpectedly, I can't pull myself away. But..._

[Makoto holds up her hand as if bound by a vow of silence.]

Makoto (solemnly): Excuse me, I'm truly sorry but that is something I absolutely cannot answer.  
Chihaya (flustered) Ehh?! Absolutely?  
_At this rate the conversation won't go anywhere!_  
Chihaya: Okay, um, let's see. Let's move on to love compatibility.

[She's on the verge of a meltdown.]

Chihaya: (to herself): I think I'm going to go mad. I think I made a mistake calling out to her...  
Makoto: Did you say something?  
Chihaya: No! Nothing at all!  
Makoto: Ah, I see. By the way, I've been wondering about this for a while; what are those rocks?  
Chihaya: These? They're called Holy Stones! If you have one in your possession, you might be able to change all your bad luck to good luck!  
Makoto: A stone that changes misfortune to blessings?  
Chihaya: Go ahead and take one! If you're interested I'll allow you to have one...though the price might be a bit steep for a high school student.  
Chihaya (thinking): _A high schooler normally wouldn't have the means to purchase one...if I tell her that she's sure to leave. But I'm already having a hard time reading her fortune. Too bad for her but that's the way it goes…_  
Makoto: Speaking of which, there's been an influx of them.  
Chihaya: Eh?  
Makoto: There have been incidents of suspicious vendors swindling people out of large sums of money. But you offered your services with virtue and without charging so I don't think you're one of them. So, how much is it?  
Chihaya: Uh, hundred thousand…  
Makoto: A hundred thousand yen?!  
Chihaya (shakes head furiously): NO! It's worth a hundred thousand but I'm charging ten yen. Just this time.  
Makoto: You're giving me such a large discount? That's incredibly cheap. I think I'll refrain.

[Chihaya's shocked to the point that she lapses into her native accent.]

Chihaya: What did ya say? Even though the cost is next to nothing?  
Makoto: Yes, I've contemplated it and I have no need for something like this.  
Chihaya (exasperated): Is...that right?  
Makoto: Would you look at the time? That's right, I was searching for my friend. I have to go.

[Chihaya's only too eager for Makoto to leave and tries not to show it for propriety's sake.]

Chihaya: Then you must go quickly!  
Makoto: Um, so the fee for the reading?  
Chihaya: Oh, no need for payment! As I said before, this is on the house!  
Makoto: Oh no, but you've treated me with such courtesy. To make it free would be just-  
Chihaya: You're exaggerating! Really, it's fine! Also, about your love compatibility.  
Makoto: Yes?  
Chihaya: When you've made your decision, you'll hit it dead on! And nothing but!  
Makoto (thinking): _In other words...a chivalrous yakuza?!_

**Shinjuku Red Light District**

[Ren gasps for breath after running for dear life.]

Morgana (winded): We finally managed to escaped. That was dangerous. Oi, Ren, you alright?  
Ren (regaining his breath): Yeah, somehow.

[Makoto runs up to him from the right.]

Makoto: Oh, there you are. Where did you go?  
Ren: Well, I just, I mean I almost was devour-  
Makoto: Devour?  
Ren: No, never mind. Anyway, is that a theater pamphlet?

[She perks up and shows him all the theater merch in her bag.]

Makoto: Oh, mm-hmm, I wanted to understand the movie's details better. I thought I might need it...  
Ren (amused): You're quite serious about it.  
Makoto (bashful): I'm not that serious about it, really…  
Morgana: So she says, but just look at all the movie stuff she's got on her.

[A group of insensitive teens come bumbling by. One of them loudly gushes about his favorite part in the movie. Ren sees them approach.]

Jerk-off: So then it was all like BOOM and stuff! Cracked me up!  
Ren: Oh, Makoto, behind you.  
Makoto: Eh? Oh!  
Ren: Ah...

[The jerk-off bumps into Makoto causing her to drop her stuff and walks right by without so much as a "sorry".]

Jerk-off's Girlfriend (snobbishly): Like, you okay?  
Jerk-off (flippantly): I'm good, I'm good.

[Ren looks at Makoto and the mess before her.]

Ren (kindly): Are you alright?  
Makoto (waving it off): Yeah, he just bumped into my shoulder a little.  
Ren: Something fell. Makoto, is this yours?

[Ren stoops and picks up the object on the ground and hands it back to her. Makoto's touched at his kind gesture but at the same time, feels like she's troubled him.]

Makoto: Ah...  
Ren: Here.  
Makoto: Oh, thank you.  
Ren (indicates at the item in her hand): What is it?  
Makoto: It's a limited edition theater charm. At first, I only meant to buy a pamphlet but I got carried away and wound up buying a bunch of stuff.  
Ren: I see. You really like this stuff. It's kinda unexpected.  
Makoto (shyly): Um… Do you think it's weird if a girl likes movies like this?  
Ren (gently): No. It's not weird at all.  
Makoto (genuinely surprised): Really? Thanks…I think this is the first time I've been told that. Sorry that I called you over so suddenly. It felt weird watching a yakuza film all by myself…I had fun though, thanks to you.  
Ren (laughs pleasantly): I also had a lot of fun.  
Makoto: Really? I'm glad to hear that.  
_I'm happy I worked up the courage to invite him. Have a firm resolve like the chivalrous yakuza, right? I say that but, regarding love compatibility, I still haven't hit it on the mark..._  
Ren: Hmm? Something the matter?  
Makoto: Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing.  
Ren: What do you want to do after this? We still have some free time.  
Makoto: You're right. I'm worried about how Futaba's doing. Let's just go home for today.  
Ren: Sure.


	5. Phantom Thieves at the Beach

**Phantom Thieves at the Beach**

**At Leblanc Attic**

[sounds of Punch Ouch being played]

Ryuji: Aww!  
Futaba (snerks): It's my win again! "This game is my specialty. You can count on me!" is what you said but it turns out you're just a pushover.  
Ryuji (groans): Wha-! Futaba, you said you were a beginner. I just gave you a handicap, that's all.  
Futaba: Hoh? Then next round let's go no holds barred. Come at me for real!  
Ryuji: Bring it on! I'll show you my real strength!

[A new round of Punch Ouch begins as Ren and Makoto return.]

Ann: Oh, welcome back you two!  
Ren: Looks like you guys are getting along.  
Ann: Yep. Those two have been like that this whole time.  
Makoto: At this rate, we're going to be just fine at the beach.  
Ren: Yeah.  
Ann: So then, Makoto, let's go buy _that_ for tomorrow. It's something that's definitely needed for the beach, right?  
Makoto: You're right. Let's do it.

[The battle ends with Futaba as the winner (again).]

Futaba: Alright! Winner!  
Ryuji (crying): I l-lost again?  
Futaba: Ryuji, I feel like you're just gonna keep losing. Okay, I'll take Ren on next.  
Ren: Got it.  
Ryuji: By the way, Ren?  
Ren: Hmm?  
Ryuji: What was the thing the girls were talking about?  
Ren: Dunno.

* * *

Ren [narrating]: And then, came the last day for the special training.

**At the beach**

Ryuji: YAHOO! It's the sea! And over there are...**SWIMSUITS!**

[Futaba's wrapped her head in towels like a mummy.]

Futaba: Thish ish perfecsh!  
Ryuji: Uh, why've you got your head wrapped up in towels?  
Ren: She must be embarrassed.  
Makoto: There's nothing perfect about that. Hold still. I'll unwrap those towels for you.  
Futaba: Phew! That was hot. I was on the verge of suffocating.  
Ann: Well yeah! You got such a cute swimsuit, it's only right that you show it off.  
Yusuke: Mmm. Not bad. It's rather beautiful. Freshly aesthetic.  
Morgana: This is the swimsuit Lady Ann and Makoto selected right? It suits you very well.  
Futaba: Y-you think so?  
Ren: Yeah. Have some confidence.  
Futaba: Mmm. Well since we came all the way to the beach, let's play to our heart's content!

* * *

Ren (narrating): And so, we did as many fun beach-related activities as we wanted, till we were satisfied.

* * *

Yusuke: Oi, I've sensed a presence staring at us for some time now.  
Ryuji: W-Wait… Does this mean girls're gonna hit on us!?  
Scruffy Romantic: See, I told you they'd be here! I could sense it deep within my loins.  
Beefy Trendsetter: Uhuhu.  
Ryuji: WHAAA? You're those guys from Shinjuku! Why're you here?!  
Scruffy Romantic: Oh deary me, to think we'd be reunited here.  
Beefy Trendsetter (hyperventilating): DESTINY. THA'S HOW I FEEL!  
Scruffy Romantic: We're the fashion police! If you don't answer our questions, we'll take you away. Entertain us!  
Ryuji: G-g-gimme a break!

Yusuke (extremely pleased): The moment I set eyes on this distinct shape, I was in love.  
Futaba: What? Lobsters? What's more, you're dual wielding them?  
Morgana: Are you going to make them into sashimi? Or perhaps roasting them whole!?  
Yusuke: S-stop you two! These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation! Both of them!  
Futaba: Lemme touch them, **INARI**!  
Yusuke: Hey-  
Futaba: O-Inari!  
Yusuke: Hey! Stop!  
Futaba: Lobster! Lobster! Lobster!  
Yusuke: Stop! Cease! Desist! I won't allow you!

[Futaba jumps around like a maniac trying to grab Yusuke's lobsters.]

**At the beachside stage**

Futaba: Found it! It's the big stage where the Featherman show will be!  
Makoto: Hmm? What with all the commotion?  
Ann: Is that the staff over there?  
Staff member: What? The Black Featheman got from heatstroke? I'm at a loss. Then the next group on stage will…  
Yusuke: It would appear that one of the actors collapsed in this heat. This is no laughing matter.  
Makoto: What a pity. Although I can sympathize with the situation.  
Ann: Too bad. Futaba-chan was looking forward to it too.  
Futaba (whimpers): I-it's okay. I understand. It can't be helped. Black's safety is more important.  
Morgana: She's clearly dejected.  
Yusuke: No need to be despondent, Futaba. Just this once, a lobster for you.  
Futaba: Oh, you're giving me one?  
Yusuke: Am not. You may only pet them.  
Futaba: Cheapskate weirdo Inari!  
Yusuke: Who are you calling a weirdo?!  
Makoto: Still, even though it can't be helped, it really is a shame.  
Futaba: Mm-mmm. I was able to come with everyone to the beach so I'm…  
Ren: Futaba, leave this to me.  
Futaba: Eh?

[Ren's flip-flops swish softly on the sand as he strides confidently towards the stage.]

Ren: Excuse me, would you let me stand in for Black?  
Stagehand: Huh? Are you a student? I appreciate the offer-  
Ren: I have confidence in my physical strength and my agility.  
Stagehand: That so? You're a lifesaver. Then, come with me.  
Ann: No way! Wait - Ren!  
Makoto: He's gone.  
Futaba: Ren...you're doing this for me?  
Ryuji: No need to worry. If it's him, it'll all turn out fine.  
Yusuke: Mmm. For he is a man who produces wonders in all the things he throws himself into.  
Ann: For sure. I'm kinda looking forward to it now.  
Morgana: Alright! Let's all head to the front of the stage.  
Phantom Thieves: Yeah!

[Featherman Show starts with a bang!]

Ryuji: Uh, the show's started but Ren is...  
Morgana: He's swaying...is he okay?  
Ren (panting): It's so hot. I'm losing...consciousness.  
Merlion: Fuhaha! What's wrong, Neofeather Black? Do you fear the my power? Before your comrades come running, I'll finish you!

[Ren gasps for air. It's taking all he's got to just to stay conscious.]

Stagehand: Uh. Huh? Hey, you? Are you okay? Your line! Say your line!  
Ren (half-dying): I...am…  
Futaba: _**DON'T LOSE BLACK!**! You're a phoenix, aren't you?!_  
Yusuke: That Futaba, she's completely sucked in.  
Morgana: Yeah. She's been clenching her fists the entire time.

[Ren's endurance threshold is at it's limit but in a moment of clarity-!]

Ren (introspection): _That's right! I saw "Like a Dragon" and learned how to be like the chivalrous Yakuza. If you're gonna complete something, you must keep at it until you accomplish it to the very end!_  
Ryuji: Oh! Looks like his fighting spirit's returned.  
Ren: I am the Phoenix Ranger Featherman Black! I pierce through the clouds higher than the sky! By the wrath of my talons, I consign you to oblivion!

[The children in the audience cheer on Neofeatherman Black.]

Yusuke: He's recovered!  
Futaba: GO! GO!  
Merlion: Curse you, you impudent fool! Take this! My finishing move!  
Futaba: Ah! Merlion's beam is-!  
Morgana: Black got hit!  
Ren: Ghh-!  
Merlion: Fuhaha! I'll finish you off! Yah!

[Merlion's beam strikes something hard.]

Merlion: Sorry 'bout that. I got so into it, I struck you fully in the chest with the Merlion Lance.  
Ren: It's okay. It's just the tag I received.  
Ann (gasps): Hey, that's!  
Ryuji: The pocket watch he got from the Big Bang Challenge!  
Morgana: Why does he have that?  
Yusuke: But it seems he's unscathed thanks to that.  
Ren: Tch. Let's settle this, Merlion!  
Merlion: Hahaha! Have at you!  
Futaba: Go, go Black! Don't lose!

[Fade out on the Featherman Theme as the crowd goes wild.]

**On the train home**

Ren: Take this...my finishing move...Black Finish…  
Ryuji (laughs): Ren's sure sleeping well on the train.  
Morgana: He's plenty tired. Leave him be so he can sleep.  
Ann: But it's great the stage event turned out well.  
Yusuke: Yeah. When the rest of the gallant Featherman came on stage, it was so heroic. Truly beautiful.  
Makoto: Isn't that great, Futaba? Are you satisfied?  
Futaba: Mmm. Thanks for today. Everyone, especially Ren worked hard. I'm really happy.  
[Ren snores]  
Morgana: We've deepened our bonds! With this, Futaba's officially a member of the Phantom Thieves!  
Futaba: Yep! Once again, I hope we get along!  
Phantom Thieves: Yeah!  
Ren: Yeah...good to have you…

* * *

**Afterword**

Ren (narrating): By the way, the payment for the hero show was used towards buying a gift for Boss. Summer for us Phantom Thieves has only just begun.


End file.
